Modifyed Love
by Phat Katt
Summary: DavisOc&PG13 just in caseA young girl has found another way to the digital world, but, “what’s the digital world?” When she befriends the Digidestend’s newest enemy, and falls in love with her new friend’s foe, what do u tink is going to happen?
1. Just wait 'till January

Hey kewl, I'm actually making a digimon fanfic! This one is based on, well, my character, and her digimon, when she gets one.....  
  
I don't own Digimon, but if I did, well, a-hem, never mind..... ^^U  
  
Summary: When A young girl has found another way to the digital world, but, "what's the digital world?" When she befriends the Digidestend's newest enemy, and falls in love with her new friend's foe, what do you think is going to happen?  
  
*Personal Thoughts*  
  
"Regular Speech"  
  
~"Digimon Speech"~  
  
~*~ Time Change~*~  
  
*~* Setting Change*~*  
  
Lets get on with this fic before mom and dad kick me off the computer ^^U  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*I hate snow, I hate snow, I hate snow,* Khloe Kattser thought to herself as she got up slowly from the ground. A light-blue 'Marshmallow' coat was zipped up to her chin, and her hood was up over her head, covering light red hair. Navy Blue snow boots were pulled up to her knees, her black bell- bottom pants tucked inside. She brushed snow off her knees and picked up her bag, flinging it onto her back. Her tumble had almost knocked her out and slowly but surely, she made her way back up the top of the high hill. She noticed the same patch pf ice that had caused her to fall, and ignored it, only to come across another slippery ice patch of doom.  
  
~*~A LOT Later~*~  
  
Khloe walked up to her new school, *I hope I can make some new friends before I have to move again.* she thought, opening the heavy door and walking through the empty corridors. She checked in the office to say she was late, like her mom had suggested before she went to work. As she found her classroom, she opened the sliding door and walked in. Everyone's attention was turned directly to her, and most of her new peers snickered and giggled. It was then she realized that she still had her monster boots on and puffy coat. She blushed and unzipped her coat, then taking the hood off her head to realize that it was considerably warm in the school.  
  
"Thank you for joining us, Ms. Kattser," her teacher said. She looked up at the young woman, who had blonde hair and reading glasses on. She wasn't over-weight, but wasn't thin either. Khloe nodded as her teacher assigned her a seat. Khloe went to the back of the room and took off her bag, boots and coat, replacing her boots with high-tops. She sat down, ignoring the stares she was getting. Her teacher gave her text-books for the subjects she would be learning, and explained that her home-room (the one se was in now) was Science class. Khloe couldn't help but think, *Well D'uh!* as she noticed test-tubes and beakers and containers everywhere.  
  
"Now, my name is Mrs. Jarvis," she said, "And would you like to come up to the front, Khloe? To tell us a little about yourself?"  
  
As Khloe stood up, a boy from the front row stuck his led out and Khloe fell flat on her face, "Don't fall now," he said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Don't be such a jerk!" said a girl next to Khloe, hushing the class. Khloe noticed she had purple hair with round glasses. She helped the redhead up and Khloe continued to the front of the class.  
  
"Well, my name is Khloe Kattser, um, I just moved here from America, uh, I'm born on August third, and I have 7 brothers: Matthew, Michael, David, George, Chris, James and Hector. I'm 14 years old and I have three dogs: Sheeba, Prince and Duke. My mom is a dentist, and my dad is a general-store owner. I love to play soccer and football, and spending my free time at the mall...."  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Jarvis said, "You can return to your seat now Khloe,"  
  
As Khloe walked back to her seat, she saw the same boy's foot stick out. She stopped and looked at him, then thought better to say anything, and just stepped over his foot. Some people around him snickered, and Khloe couldn't help but think, *and my revenge hasn't even started.  
  
When she sat back down at her seat, a few people around introduced themselves as Kari, T.K. Davis and Cody. They said that the person who had helped her up was, Yolei.  
  
*~*Recess*~*  
  
Khloe zipped up her coat and pulled her hood up over her head. She 'waddled' out of the room and down the corridors with everyone else, and couldn't help but notice everyone else had their spring jackets zipped wide open. When she got outside, she walked up to the same, purple haired girl that had helped her up. "Hey," she said, very casually.  
  
"Hi!" she said with a cheery smile on her face. Her coat was taken off and tied around her waist, and she wore a red sweatshirt with blue jeans. "Aren't you going to freeze to death?" Khloe asked.  
  
"No, this is nothing!" Yolei laughed, "Just wait until January...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This was pretty rushed, so, just try and say something NICE in your reviews, lol.  
  
Okay, time to post, cuz my parents are screeching.....  
  
=(-^_^-)= Phat Katt 


	2. Two Cats

Hey guys, why isn't anyone reviewing my fic?! It's not fair because I've been working so hard to update it but no one even tried to review (  
  
Well, if anyone cared, (Keori and Sabeth for example) I am posting a new Yu-Gi-Oh fic for the YuGiOh lovers who also watch Digimon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't want to say it, but its better then being sewed, (A/N: Hey, I spelled that right! ^^) I don't own Digimon, there fore proves my point to be a FAN writing on FANFICTION.NET!  
  
^^  
  
Summary: When A young girl has found another way to the digital world, but, "what's the digital world?" When she befriends the Digidestend's newest enemy, and falls in love with her new friend's foe, what do you think is going to happen?  
  
*Personal Thoughts*  
  
"Regular Speech"  
  
~"Digimon Speech"~  
  
~*~ Time Change~*~  
  
*~* Setting Change*~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei and Khloe spent the rest of recess just talking and Khloe was introduced once again to Davis, Kari, Cody and T.K.  
  
Khloe just smiled and nodded a lot, but everyone seemed to get along quite alright. When the bell rang for everyone to come back into the school, Khloe was the first one in and her new friends laughed. *Cold Cold Cold!!!* She thought to herself, racing into her home-room.  
  
After taking her bag and materials needed for computer class, she stayed behind to wait for Davis, who had lost his homework. Kari told Khloe that it was very common, and his dog usually ate it. But when Kari had given a quick, "Uhhh," Khloe knew it wasn't a dog that made Davis forget his homework, even though she didn't know what an 'Uhhh,' was.  
  
When her friends and she had arrived in the computer and technology room, she called a computer that was in the back row, in the middle of the room. Cody called one beside her and Khloe when had the idea that she was being watched, she glanced beside her to notice Cody looking at her computer screen. She noticed that he had an odd expression on his face and looked at the screen herself. When she was sure there was nothing there, she looked back at Cody. He caught her glance and returned one himself with a smile; a guilty, smile. A smile as though he had been caught, but Khloe laughed under her breath, not knowing that her world could have been changed. Literally.  
  
~*~After School~*~  
  
Khloe walked at a fast pace, keeping her vision towards the ground so as not to slip on any more ice-patches.  
  
"Khloe, wait up!" called 2 young boys voices. Khloe stopped and looked behind her.  
  
"Whatever," she muttered to herself as two boys caught up to him. "Hey you two," she greeted on a more cheerful note, "How was the first day at school?" she asked them.  
  
"It was okay," said one boy. He had light, brown hair with tanned skin. He wore glasses that over-lapped his green eyes and his yellow winter coat was hanging off him way too loosely. His faded blue jeans were about four-times two big for him and he needed a belt to keep his pants on his legs. His name was Michael and he was clearly the youngest of all three of the children standing on the sidewalk.  
  
"What about you?" She asked her other brother. He had blonde hair with pale skin and bright blue eyes. His red winter jacket fit perfectly over his arms and his brand-new jeans were only a bit too big, otherwise very stylish and very normal. It was perfectly clear that he was second youngest of all siblings, Khloe being the oldest.  
  
"I guess it was okay, even though I positively hate my stupid teacher...." Matthew answered.  
  
Khloe laughed, "Wait, where's David?" she asked them.  
  
"Oh, him?" Michael asked. "He's still at school; he forgot his book bag again."  
  
Khloe sighed and the three of them started walking back to their house down the sidewalk.  
  
They walked for about 5 minutes when another voice was heard fro the hill they had just descended, "Khloe, wait up!" this time, it was Yolei and Kari.  
  
Khloe stopped, but her two younger brothers continued on. When the two other girls caught up, they walked together to Khloe's house.  
  
"So, how was you're first day at school, Khloe?" Yolei asked. Khloe shrugged.  
  
"It was ok, I guess," Khloe replied, remembering that her brothers had answered the same thing. Her insides laughed but Kari didn't say anything until they slowed down.  
  
"Was that two of your brothers?" She asked. Khloe nodded, "Yeah, Matthew and Michael. They're pains in the butt I'll tell you that, but they DO have there o.k. moments."  
  
Kari laughed, "I have an older brother, and his name is Tai,"  
  
Khloe nodded, "Yeah, well, like I said I have three younger brothers and four older brothers," Khloe swore under her breath, "Speak of the devil," she muttered to her two new friends as a large hand pulled down her hood and put her in a headlock. Another hand came along and gave her a noogie, but it was obvious the tow hands came from one body and it was also obvious the Khloe was used to the 'head-beating' as she bit the older boys arm to try and get away.  
  
The older boy pulled back and it was clear he may be the eldest of all his siblings. He had dark brown hair pulled back to one side and he had his olive-green jacket open. A grey t-shirt was underneath and he wore army-patterned khakis. "Get outta here Hector," she told him.  
  
He just laughed and walked ahead, "Cya squirt." He yelled behind him.  
  
Khloe shrugged and kept walking. Yolei seemed to be dazed, "W- who was t-that?!" she said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"That was Hector, my oldest brother," she told her. She had the distinct feeling that Yolei may have just developed a teeny weenie, humongous, ginormus crush.  
  
Khloe laughed, so did Kari, but, the redhead of the gang whipped her head around.  
  
Two some things were just seen out of the corner of her eyes, and had immediately caught her attention. "What was that?" she asked aloud. *It looked like two cats,* she thought to herself after no one answered her.  
  
She shrugged and continued on, forgetting all about the two cats when she bid fare well to her friends and walked up the driveway to her, very very very very very big house. Almost a Mansion. Almost.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lol.  
  
No time to chat, must post, even thought this chapter is extremely short. 


End file.
